Want Need Now? Lost
by Trish-Ah
Summary: You want her. You need her. And now? You lost her. Loliver. AU: There's no Miley. No Hannah.
1. You want her

Disclaimers. They really, really ruin the mood of the start of a story, don't they? We all know the creator of Hannah Montana has better things to do (such as roll around in hills of money) than to write fan girl stories. So what am I trying to say here? I'm not rolling around in hills of money, that's what. Because I'm not the owner/creator/actor/actress of Hannah Montana. I'm just love Oliver and Lilly. And the two of them together is art.

Now, onwards. This is AU, by the way. No Miley. I hate writing her, even though I do love her dearly.

* * *

**You want her.**

Want her? Want. Want was an understatement. But it was a statement, nevertheless. A truthful statement, at that.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as he pretended to be interested in the teacher's lecture so that he could pretend not to watch her. But he was. He pretended not to watch her as she crossed her legs and he pretended not to enjoy seeing her denim skirt rise just a little bit higher, her thigh exposed just a little bit more. He pretended not to watch as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, the beautiful tendrils falling gracefully to the middle of her back. He pretended not to watch as she bit the tip of her pen, her lips slightly moistened.

He slid in his seat, pretending that pretending to watch her didn't excitement him to death.

_Ring._

The sound of the school bell sounded, and Oliver Oken found himself waiting until everyone was out of the classroom for the third time that week before he got up himself to gather his things. With his backpack over one shoulder and his English Lit book in the other, he made his way out of the deserted classroom and into the crowded halls but before he could merge into the traffic of students, and felt a small hand tug on his arm and pull him to the side, back by the entry way of the classroom.

"Hey."

Her voice was soft and had a velvet touch to it. Her voice, like always, caused the hair on his arms stand on end.

He gulped. "H-hey." he held his book in front of himself with both hands. "What's up, Lilly?"

Lillian Ann Truscott bit her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders. "The ceiling?"

"Cute," he leaned up against a strangers locker as he looked at the hall. "Why do you think everyone's in such a rush?" he looked at her as she looked at him with pure innocence in her eyes. Like she didn't know what she was doing to him.

"I don't know," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Oliver looked away. She really didn't know what it was that she did to him.

"Who want's to go home, anyways?" she asked.

"I don't think their going home." he answered her honestly, truthfully.

She laughed. "No, you're right. Their going to Henderson's party."

"Are you going?" he asked as he looked back at her, this time making sure he looked at her eyes and her eyes only.

Her blue eyes stayed on his for a second before she turned to look at the ground. "I don't think I really want to run from the police today."

"So you are going home?" he nudged her.

She looked back up at him, her smile reaching her eyes.

He suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Not exactly." she shifted from foot to foot, something she often did out of habit. "I plan on hanging out with my best friend today."

He nodded and looked away to the hall. During hours, after five minutes, you still couldn't get to your class but after the last bell, three minutes pass and the halls are empty. He wasn't really surprised to only see a few students at their lockers by now, and that was all. "Are you two girls going to have a pillow fight?"

She shrugged. "He, and that's his choice."

He grinned as he looked over at her. "He, huh? Lucky guy."

"Sure," she shrugged. "What about you?"

"Me?" he stood up straight and started to walk down the empty halls, towards the exit door. As expected, Lilly followed him in tow, her blonde hair flowing behind her. "Hanging out with my best friend, actually. What are the odds?"

"Oh?" she smiled at him as she walked a little faster to keep to his side. "And do you and him plan on breaking up slumber parties?"

"She," he stopped walking just before the exit doors and he looked into her eyes, a grin on his face. "And that's her choice."

"She?" she bit her bottom lip again. "Lucky girl. What would your choice be?"

He noticed she was in front of him, her back to the door, and currently all the blood in his head had disappeared as wild thoughts occurred to him. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on her. He placed his hand on the door. "My choice," he leaned in, their lips just inches apart. "Would be that we have a slumber party of our own."

Then he pushed the lever on the door, and she stumbled back a few steps as the crimson, heavy door opened fully behind her.

He motioned for her to walk ahead of him, and she did just that, her cheeks red. He felt the rush of the blood to his cheeks as the wind hit him when they stepped outside. They walked to the parking lot in silence after that and when they reached their cars, which were parked right next to one another, she leaned up against the driver side of his car.

"What time do you want me over?" Lilly asked as she tugged at her white and black baseball tee.

"Whenever," he shrugged as he threw his backpack in the back of his trunk, and then he motioned for her to give him hers. "When can you get away?"

"Six, probably," she slid her bag off of her shoulders and handed it to him. She watched as he threw hers in the trunk, too, and then he stood in front of her, his face serious.

"Want to do dinner?"

"Pizza, like always," she smiled and stood up straight. "After we work on our report."

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded and rolled his eyes. "That's only if you read your half of the book."

Lilly stuck her tongue out at him and moved so that he could open up his car door. "Bye, Olly-kins."

"See you later, Jelly-bean." Oliver opened up his door and watched as Lilly walked to her car. Once she was in hers, he jumped into his driver seat and as he closed the door, he had to take a deep breath.

Wanting Lilly was defiantly an understatement.

* * *

*giggle* Definitely a story not for a child's eye, but I swear it's not a dirty story. I promise. Their eighteen, what else goes on through a hormonal teens head? Especially a boy? Who happens to be Oliver? Come now. Most of you are in high school, you should know. Anyways, this is defiantly a different writing style I'm trying out. Do you like it? Let me know. Be honest. I'm in testing trials here. This will be a three part, four the most. First chapter was meant to be short. Other's might be longer. Depends, really.


	2. You need her

We meet again. And again, I'll let you in on a little secret… I don't own Hannah Montana. Wee!

I really do appreciate everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope this one doesn't disappoint!

-

**You need her.**

He needed her. Like the sun? No, not really. Like the very air he breathes? Closed, but not quite. But the thought of living without her seemed almost impossible. So he needed her as much as he needed his own life. Actually, now that he thought about it, she was his life. From as far back as he can remember, she was there. From the sixty-four count of crayons to this very moment, he suddenly realized that there hasn't been a single day he has not thought about her.

So he needed her. Very much like how he needed his heart. He would never admit to that to anyone else, though. And even though he knew she felt the same way, he would never admit it to her. Not first, anyways. So he closed the fridge after he grabbed an apple and began to walk up the stairs as he shook his thoughts clear of her. It was obvious he wanted her, and obvious that he needed her. Why would there be a point to admit it?

"I'm on patrol tonight and your father is still in Virginia," Oliver heard his mother, Olivia, speak from her bedroom as he passed, so he halted by the doorway and leaned in the frame as he looked at her from a distance. She was running around, piecing odds and ends of her uniform together. "Do you have any plans tonight?" She picked up her gun belt and looked at Oliver, who was in a t-shirt and his basketball shorts.

He shrugged. "Lilly's coming over."

"Oh," Olivia placed her belt on and nodded. "What do you guys plan on doing?"

"We have a book report due on Monday," he bit into his apple. "Then we'll probably order some pizza and watch a movie."

"Do you need some money?" Olivia asked brightly.

Oliver shook his head. "I do have a job now, mom. I don't need you to pay."

"Okay, well," Olivia grabbed her keys and she walked over to Oliver, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun. Tell Lilly she's more than welcome to stay the night."

Oliver rubbed his cheek as Olivia pushed passed him and he followed her through the hall and down the stairs. "Mom, I'm a teenage boy with hormones. You trust me here by myself with a girl?"

Olivia stopped at the door and she turned to look at Oliver, who was grinning. She shook her head, her thick brown curls falling in her face. "Oliver, why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently. Then he saw the look on his mother's face and his grin fell. "Mom, I was kidding."

Olivia sighed. "I know. Just… I trust you. And Lilly. But if you ever do decide to… you know…"

"Mom!" Oliver blushed and he took another bite of his apple. "We're not even going out!"

"Sure, honey," Olivia kissed Oliver on the cheek again and she opened up the door but before she left, she turned to Oliver. "Just make sure you're safe, if you ever do…"

"Goodbye, mother!" Oliver pushed her out of the door and he closed it shut and locked it behind her. He stood by the door and watched as Olivia pulled out of the driveway. Once she was out of sight, he turned and took his seat on the couch. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed six times, indicating his faithful friend would be arriving soon.

He picked the remote up off the coffee table and he flipped through the channels, finally landing on ESPN. The time seemed to tick by slowly, and after he was finished with his apple, he decided to flip to MTV, in hopes he would find music. Instead, he was watching another reality TV show. Again.

"They should change their name to RTV."

Oliver looked up to see Lilly leaning over from behind the couch, a smile on her lips as they locked eyes. "How'd you get in here?"

"The backdoor," she shrugged and walked around to sit down next to him. "Since when do you lock the door?"

Oliver noticed she was wearing a pair of flannel sweats and the same baseball tee from earlier but skirt or no skirt, he still found her to be … he shook his head. "Since my mom wouldn't leave the house unless I did."

"Ah," Lilly nodded and took the remote from his lap and she began to flip through the channels. "Does she have a late shift tonight?"

"Overnight," Oliver shrugged. It could be he was imaging things, but he thought he felt Lilly tense a little next to him.

"Oh," she didn't say another word after that, and instead focused on FOX, where another rerun of The Simpson's was playing.

"What happened to doing our report?" Oliver asked, taking the remote away from her and he flipped the channel back to MTV.

"We have all weekend," she wrinkled her nose. She tried to grab the remote but he held his grip. "We worked all week. I think we deserve a little break, huh?"

"Work?" Oliver raised the remote up in the air as she tried to grab for it again. He couldn't help but smile at how angry she looked just then.

"School," she sat up on her knees and reached for the remote, finally yanking it from his grasp.

"Awa, come on, Lils," he turned to her and tried to grab the remote, but this time she was the one to hold it up in the air as she flipped back to FOX.

"What, you want to work on our report?" She asked him innocently. She knew he didn't mean that, but she played stupid anyways.

He grinned and grabbed the remote from her once more. "You know you're no match for me." He held up the remote again, and he watched as she propped up on her knees.

"Want to make a bet?" She asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Winner gets to pick the movie tonight." Just as the words left Oliver's mouth, he suddenly found Lilly's weight on him as she reached for the remote. He held the remote tightly in his grasp as he reached his arm out over the arm of the couch.

The weight of Lilly's body was fully on him now as she tried to reach out and grab it, and Oliver felt like he was going to fall off. So he wrapped his free arm around Lilly's waist and held her to him. At that sudden contact, both of them looked at each other, their cheeks red as they locked eyes. She was embarrassed by his sudden gesture and he was embarrassed because… well… her body just seemed to be in all the right places… but at the wrong time.

"You win," she said, and then she climbed off of him, disappointment crossing both of their faces. "Should… should I order the pizza now?" She asked, suddenly interested in the pattern that's on the couch.

"Um, yeah, sure," he nodded and shut off the TV. "I'm going to go pick the movie, I'll be right back." He left her just like that as he quickly climbed the stairs, his mind clouded and his heart racing. He entered his room and he walked straight to the rows of DVDs underneath his television. As he scanned through most of them, he took note how most of them he bought, but the rest were Lilly's. He bit his lower lip as he looked at the titles, sighing. They saw every single one of them.

"Oliver?"

Yet they were still friends. He didn't turn to look at beautiful face. "Did you know we saw every single one of these?"

"At least twice," Lilly noted as she walked fully into his room, her phone in her hand. She sat down on the edge of his bed Indian style, her hands settled into her lap.

He sat down next to her, his eyes still on the cases. "What are we going to watch?"

"Nick and Norah," Lilly pointed to one of the movies she brought over a few weeks ago.

"Again?" Oliver asked, looking at her now. He had to hold back the urge to hold her in his arms as he watched her smile at him.

"Michael Cera is pretty cute for a geek," she held up her phone. "Pizza will be here in twenty minutes, or it's free."

"We always hope," Oliver took hold of her phone and he flipped it open.

"Maybe we should order from a place that's not right around the corner."

"Maybe," he shrugged as he looked through the pictures on her phone, frowning. Then, he turned the camera on her phone on, and he leaned into her. "Smile."

"What?" She looked at her phone, which was held up in front of them, and she quickly smiled as the sound of the shutter clicked.

He pulled the phone back and showed her the picture. "This should be your background. Send me a copy, huh?" he handed her back the phone.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she just nodded and flipped through her contacts, landing on his name.

"Infinite Playlist it is," Oliver stood up and he grabbed the movie. Then, he turned to see Lilly looking at her phone, lost. "Do the pretty colors fascinate you?" He asked, grinning.

She turned from her phone and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm making sure it sends."

"Well let's go back downstairs," he held out his hand and tired hard not to notice how quickly she took hold of it as he helped her up off the bed. "I need to catch the ending of The Hills."

"You can't be seriously into that crap!" Lilly huffed as she let Oliver lead her out the door.

"Of course. Spencer Pratt his amazing." he grinned. _Amazing tool,_ he thought. _But seeing you get hyped up is worth the lameness._

-

"Now this! This is what I call a music channel!" Lilly brought her legs up on the couch and she leaned closer to the television .

Oliver looked at her for a moment and then he turned back to the screen. "This is VH-one, Lils." He watched her as she took a bit of her slice of pizza before she turned on him with a glare.

"Sos mmfhat?"

Oliver leaned closer to her and placed a finger behind his ear, extending it out towards her. "Sorry, didn't hear you with all that dough in your mouth."

She quickly swallowed and nudged him away from her. "I said, 'So what?'"

"They play about ten minutes worth of music and about twenty minutes worth of commercials for a half hour." He stuffed what was left of his slice into his mouth, and then he wiped his greasy fingers onto Lilly's arm.

"Hey! That's gross!" She leaned away from him.

"Says the girl with pizza sauce on her face."

"What?" She placed her slice back into the box and she turned her body so that she was now facing him. "Where?"

"Here," He gently wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb and licked the tip of it clean. His heart raced as he felt her catch her breath.

"Are you done?" She asked.

He wanted to ask her if she meant if he was done flirting, but he knew she meant if he was done eating. So he nodded and watched her as she got up from the couch and gathered the dirty paper plates and the now empty box of pizza.

He stood up as well and followed her into the kitchen, empty glasses in hand.

-

He wasn't sure exactly how things got started but the outcome was very clear as he turned around and kept his eyes far away from her as possible. Just ten minutes ago, they were both dry but now? They were soaking wet, and Lilly's t-shirt was white.

Maybe it was his fault for spraying her with water first, but he didn't expect her to retaliate with half a gallon of water that was in the fridge.

"Um, Oliver? What are you doing?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow, her gaze on his back skeptical.

"You, uh, should probably change," he said, his face crimson.

"What?" She looked down at her shirt and suddenly, her face grew red as well and she quickly covered her arms over her chest. "Oh, shit."

"What?"

"I didn't bring any clothes…"

Oliver glanced over his back and he saw her looking down at the ground. Since her chest was covered, he turned around so that he was now facing her. "Weren't you going to stay the night?"

She was silent for a minute. "Was I?"

"I assumed…" he trailed off and then shook his head. "Come on." he walked past her and she starred after him as he walked into the living room.

Reluctantly, she followed and she him waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"You can wear something of mine."

Oliver walked up the stairs and back to his room, his face still red. He searched through his closet and found a pair of plaid boxer shorts and ragged, pastel blue t-shirt. He handed them off to her and mumbled an apology.

"It's not like you did it on purpose," she shrugged as she grabbed the clothes from his hands. "Thanks. I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Sure," he followed her out into the hallway and watched as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Then he walked back into his bedroom, his mind reeling.

He wanted her, badly.

He needed her, badly.

What if things didn't work out? Would it be worth the risk?

**Author's Drabble: **_Sorry it took so long to get out. For the longest time I would stare at three pages written, debating on deleting it because I didn't really like how I wrote it. But then I added in some last minute writings to the beginning and the end. So some parts may seem a little rushed, and for that, I apologize for._


End file.
